Alluring
by Fampyu
Summary: Tsurara left the Nura clan 20 years ago when the two lovebirds; Rikuo and Kana started going out. this pains Tsurara to keep seeing the two intimately interacting with each other. knowing she'd only cause havoc and jealousy. Although 20 years later she's requested to come back by the 1st commander
1. Chapter 1

She was always present there, though she goes unnoticed by the sight of many yokai's. Though there is one person that she's certain that she wants to be noticed.

It was her master, the third commander of the nurahriyon clan. Since day 1 the only thing that runs through their bloodline was to be able to marry a commander from the nurahriyon clan.

Tsurara was no different from her mother. She too fell in love with the commander of the nurarihyon clan, it is one of the worst fate to end up with, because the Nura clan are notorious for taking likings to humans, at least what the Oikawa's thought so. Tsurara left the clan for about 20 years now, she left as soon as the two lovebirds Kana and Rikuo started going out with each other.. The thought of rikuo and kana plague her mind like a never ending abyss. But now they require of her again. The first commander apparently summons her. for some reason.

Tsurara knew she blossomed into a fine woman but that doesn't give her confidence that she will win her master's heart. But who knows.. afterall they haven't seen each other for 20 years. Yes yes afterall those years she still loves the third commander she went away for the sake of his happiness for she knew she would only cause havoc upon the family due to jealousy.

"Nura-kun! There's a mysterious woman in the entrance- who could it be?!" yelled the human boy, shima.

Yes, even the kiyojuji patrol is still with the third commander afterall these years they still haven't discovered the identity of the third commander of course except for yura and the third's precious wife, kana.

"Shima-kun calm down, I'll tend to the matters now" He said reassuringly looking at the courtyard.

He was already looking like the very late commander's even in his human form. His hair which has grown ever since, matching his night form. His voice was now fully rasped and developed due to the years that had passed. He had matured so much, he is probably on his 30's now. This is probably why his wife married him, she saw so much resemblance within the two that she fell over heels. But that was not the main priority anymore, since she found out that her husband had been the same man, the demon commander and the human rikuo himself. She know of his life span how he will surpass her and eventually she would die.

Rikuo walked towards the mansion's entrance to see what the yellow haired boy was all about. and there she was, a girl wearing a white floral kimono... long hair that was flowing freely through the air. she wore a scarf, a bit unusual for the current season:summer. she had a lean stature, curves that clinged to her furisode. finally orbs that reflected the color of the ocean **.(Tsurara is on human form usually when she's on her yokai form her eyes are the color of amber)** she smiled at him warm heartedly.

Rikuo stared at her in awe. he was confuse as to why she was smiling "I'm sorry but who are you?" Rikuo muttered. the girl then pouted sulking at the question.

"Mou... are you kidding me waka!" she puffed. as she crossed her arms

"Waka..? wait.. are you...?" Rikuo gasped. he couldn't believe it. it couldn't be... she was gone for a long time.. and he didn't think that she'd return since she didn't visit at all.

"Tsurara?!" he yelled. he yelled loud enough that even the kiyojuji patrol heard and ran towards their direction. they all stood there, curious and shocked of the situation the two had caused.

"That's right!" she beamed at the boy who was still in shocked. and as soon as she said that she glomped over Rikuo's frame and gave him a bear hug.

considering he didn't recognize the girl in front of him he was still shocked. analyzing what has happened so far. Tsurara returned after 20 years without mentioning anything. and now she's in his arms. He expected her to be the same old Tsurara, oh boy how wrong he was. Tsurara had fully grown from her middle-school sized appearance to a beautiful woman that he'd never imagined. not that she wasn't beautiful then but now she looks so different. and yet remained dormant to what she wore. her attire didn't really change much. just her physics.

"Rikuo did you say Tsurara.?" Shima asked, turning a bit red. he took a good look at the mysterious girl who had appearead from the nura's compound. he blushed and stuttered the words

"Oi-o-Oikawa san?!" the yellow haired boy gasped and fell a bit to the ground. everyone was in shocked. they just stood there for a while making the young yuki-onna confused

"What's wrong with everyone? it's just me. have you all been going insane over the past few years" she chuckled.

"It really is you." Shima muttered he ran towards the girl and threw his arm around her.

Now they are in an awkward position. Tsurara felt almost uncomfortable but made an exception. she thought innocently, maybe because Shima-kun really had miss her and they didn't have to put up with any formalities. Rikuo just stared at the two arching one brow at the sight, he didn't really know why but it was quite cringy. especially the yellow haired boy clinging at the yuki-onna in an unsightly manner considering that they are of a mature adult age.

"ah! Shima-kun it's okay to let go now" she said as she try to wiggle herself out from the yellow haired boy's grip. finally the boy released her and Rikuo initiated that they continue conversing inside of the mansion. afterall it was quite a memorable arrival of a certain someone that had vanish for over 20 years and recently has come back. it was only appropriate that they treat the yuki-onna with hospitality.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome back

Nura Rikuo, his wife and his friends escorted the young yuki-onna inside with all her baggage. Kiyotsugu kindly took Tsurara's baggage and brought it to Kejoro (as they still think that Kejoro is Rikuo's older sister) finally when they entered the sliding shoji doors all 6 of them sat in zabutons. everyone was silent. Tsurara was grinning to herself glancing at the 3rd commander every now and then. which kana found rather unpleasant.

"So.. yuki-onna where have you been? why have you returned so suddenly without informing us?" Rikuo asked.

Tsurara frowned she didn't really want the young master to know her whereabouts for the past couple of years seeming it wouldn't be appropriate. Not that she came back to steal her Master. Even she is not aware why the 1st commander ordered for her to come back. So she simply said

"Aahaaa... I've been busy ever since...and I really don't know why the 1st commander summoned me.." she sing sang in a nervous voice.

The Kiyojuji patrol was a bit confuzzled. They didn't know tsurara's true identity very well except for Ienaga Kana. and Yura oh hell she knows the whole thing going on around the mansion especially about the yokai thing and Nurarihyon.

"I'm sure she has her reason" Yura interfered. she knew if they go on further they would eventually managed to hand-pick a few information about the mansion's mystical aura... something suspicious... Ienaga Kana nodded her head as an approval. Rikuo changed the topic due to the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Well Tsurara might be very tired so why don't we all call it a day?" Rikuo proposed.

"Oikawa-san lives here?!" shima yelled.

"Sou, that's right~! Good evening everyone" Tsurara said

"it's really getting late so maybe we could deal with this some other time." Ienaga coaxed,

so then they called it a day. Rikuo sent the confused Kiyojuji patrol out the gate to see them off and then Yura stayed for awhile to discuss with both Rikuo and Kana

"why's Oikawa-san back?" Yura said

"I don't know Yura even she herself doesn't know," Rikuo said

"she claims so." Yura scoffed which made kana chuckle.

Kana looked at her husband and invited him that it's time. Yura knew this gesture so she simply greeted them goodbye and left. NOT.

"Oh, I see! ya'll must be having to go lovey dovey very much! I should leave~~~~ but what about Oikawa-san! why's she even here." Yura started,

"Calm down would you Usami-san, besides why is it your concern. is any of the Nurarihyon's yokai raising a flag against the omnyouji clan" Rikuo said,

"hmph! well, no... but Oikawa-san... gah! nevermind!" she retorted. "anyway I'm leaving goodbye!" Yura took her coat and headed out for the door. Rikuo and Kana just sat there like a loving couple would do. then suddenly Rikuo changed his form to Yoru Rikuo (Night Rikuo) by then all the yokai who had been hiding all showed up at once. Nurarihyon sat by the nearby zabuton, which is the one in the centre. by then Tsurara had also entered the room and sat right next to where kana and Rikuo sat.

"So all of you must've been wondering why the Yuki-onna has returned to the Nurarihyon's clan." The 1st commander announced. "Well anyway. the reason is I was concluding to when the time that Kana-chan might be begetting a child to be next commander... and... The Oikawa's had always been loyal to serve the Nurarihyon's for generations. and I thought it'll be a good idea for the next heir to have a care dependent.

"HUH!?" Tsurara yelled in surprised,

"That's right yuki-onna! you'll be the new guardian of the next heir!" Nurarihyon declared smugly.

"Bu-bu-but! 1st commander I-I..!" Yuki-onna stuttered.

"What is it... huh? Tsurara?" he smirked at her, he knew at that sound that yuki-onna didn't want to be any care dependent of the next heir. Rikuo didn't notice whatsoever but Ienaga Kana did. she didn't say anything but Tsurara was having a meltdown. she couldn't really reject the offer as the Oikawa's are loyal to the Nurarihyon' having exchanged the sakazuki. little did they know that the Nurarihyon had something in mind that nobody even truly knows. except the surface level, which his intentions shows that he only wants the yuki-onna to be the guardian of the next heir, basically that's how the nurarihyon want's the household to know.

"So it's settled then? Tsurara-chan will stay under the care of the Nurarihyon clan to be the Care-dependent of the next heir." again with the smug face, the 1st commander stood up and start heading out for the door leaving a dazed Tsurara

"Eh!. but 1st commander!" Tsurara yelled.

"Don't worry Oikawa-san I will handle this with the 1st commander" Ienaga Kana smiled at her. Tsurara gave her the confused look but anyhow. Tsurara wasn't really looking forward to taking care of the next 'heir'...in the very depths of her heart. all she ever wanted was to see her master again. and not to take care of the spawn of her rival counterpart!. It was outrageous, the yuki-onna has a kind heart but this is pushing her towards her limits.

Everyone finished off their discussion so The trio walked slowly along side each other towards their respective quarters.

"I don't know what has gotten to that old man. We haven't even planned for a child." Rikuo mumbled.

"Yeah.. that's right" Ienaga added. Not that she was pleased to hear those words coming out from her husband's mouth. Because In all honesty kana do want to have a child with Rikuo, though the problem is that he doesn't seem ready. Time is running a bit fast and soon kana will reach her golden age.

"Hehhh. Maybe so... but I still don't know why I must be the care dependent... I mean there's kejoro.." Tsurara muttered. sighing to herself

"Huh? Is Oikawa san seeing a person?" Kana asked.

Tsurara half spitted her saliva as she reply " Aa! No not at all. I'm not seeing anyone!" She blushed

Kana was a bit surprised seeing how much her past rival had grown. She hates to admit it but she's looking much better than her at this point. Back then they matched 'cuteness level' but now tsurara is just... even more daring than she could ever be.

"Huh is that so? But Oikawa san is very pretty" kana said.

"Hhhaaah. Thank you Ienaga San but I already lova-va-va I-I mean I just haven't found the right person yet." Tsurara stuttered making her blush further. She knew what she was talking about. And it almost slipped right through her mouth. considering that Rikuo was also walking along side them,

While the 3rd commander was just listening to his wife and aide conversing,hearing their conversation right about when the yuki-onna mentioned her incrohensible love for someone . It immediately gave him chills to his spine. Which is rather odd since it is really not his business to know of the yuki-onna's love life

finally when the room that Tsurara previously shared with Kejoro came into view, she bid them a rather cheerful good night.

"Good night waka! and Ienaga-san!" as the yuki-onna slammed the shoji doors awkwardly.

looking at her old room that she shared with Kejoro. she slid down unto the floor, recollecting herself from the recent plight. she thought to herself, _aaaaaaaah! what have I gotten myself into! ughhh I never came here to take care of a child! nooooo TT~TT I really just wanted to reunite with waka again. bu-buuuuubu-but-t they seem so happy together what am I going to do now_ the yuki onna sobs.

"huuuh? yuki-onna why are you wheeping." Kejoro blurted, surprising the cute snow woman that was by the floor.

"Kejoroo..." Tsurara sniffed. Kejoro raised her brows, but at her further examination at the yuki-onna she finally got it

"is it because of the nurarihyon?!" kejoro helped herself and sat right next to the wheeping girl. then she pulled her into a hug "It's okay it's okay.." she consoled. "how bad can it get... I mean taking care of Rikuo-sama was a hard-earned years right..?" she cooed at the young yuki-onna but it made her even despair more kejero didn't know what to do "then its not that?!" kejoro cajoled.

still no reply, Kejoro thought of all the possibilities as to why Tsurara is crying. she recounted about the times she was living with her... well there are only a few things that made the yuki-onna cry since she was always cheerful. it was the third commander always pulling up pranks on her, back when he was really young but then again that doesn't count to why she's crying now but kejoro thought it could've been long-term digging deeper she also noticed how she cries over Rikuo's well-being such as being sick and what could have had happened to him. _well yuki-onna really cares about the young-master hmmm she was just cheerful when she entered the mansion so it could be either the 1st commander's decision or something about the third commander. but hmmm maybe because she misses the oikawa clan already? what is there to be sad about we're yokais! hmm but she really did care for young master...an awful LOT... huh could it be!?.. Yuki-onna loves master Rikuo?!_

"Hey Tsurara! could it be that you love master Rikuo?!" Kejoro yelled, suddenly Tsurara released herself from her grip and covered kejoro's mouth.

"shhhhhhhh!" Tsurara hushed

"hehh, so you do have feelings for master Rikuo?" Kejoro smirked nudging at the blue haired girl.

"uhhh... I-I" Tsurara blushed

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kejoro beamed "There's no problem about loving Master Rikuo but as the conditions given, he's married to that human girl." Kejoro simply said in a disappointing manner.

"human girl? you don't refer her as Ienaga-san?!" Tsurara yelped

Instead of a nod and a yeah Kejoro stared unto the void.

"Hey Kejoro-san? does it mean that you don't like kana?" Tsurara asked, which seems to make Kejoro wince it seemed clear that Kejoro loathed the human girl but is unable to express herself since she is part of the nura now she deserves to be at-least respected.

"to be frank with you yuki-onna. I don't like the young commander's wife she's just too.. ughh what's the nicest way to put it... she's...she's... INFURIATING!" Kejoro complained,

Tsurara seems to relax a bit more, not that she has something against Kana it just made her relax because Kejoro seems to be the person that she can trust and tell how she feel towards people. after all they've been together for the last 50 years of her lifespan.

"did Ienaga-san do something horrible to you?" Tsurara questioned

"not personally.. but she's annoying in many ways.. like one time Master Rikuo's party.. she insisted that she'll have it her way since she's his wife so she invited quite plenty of humans to the mansion. Master Rikuo doesn't seem to find any trouble into this but as for the rest of us... the yokais who resides in this mansion had to deal with everything.. it was very tiring... and then that time when..." Kejoro kept on going as Tsurara listened to a few of her complaints concerning about Ienaga and the yokai's in the mansion "and I'll tell you this yuki-onna most of the yokai that lives here doesn't like her either!"

"hehhhhhhh" Tsurara gasped

"not that we hate her.. we just don't like her.." kejoro silently complied

"anyway... knowing that you hold feelings for Master Rikuo. I would rather much root for you" Kejoro added which made the young yuki-onna erupt and collapse to the futon

"hehe, it's good to have an old face once in awhile, I'm glad that your back yuki-onna" kejoro whispered, as she laid down at her own futon. preparing herself for her slumber

"me too kejoro... I miss you all... I'm glad that I came back.." Tsurara said as dozes off to sleep

 **WELL THAT'S THAT. LOL NEXT CHAPTER IS A HEATED TENSION INSIDE THE NURA'S MANSIONNNN**


	3. Chapter 3 Tension in the Mansion

The day started roughly for the Yuki-onna not only that she started a day late, almost everyone in the mansion is loaded with chores burdening her further. by the time she finally stood up from her futon the sun was piercing at the shoji doors signalling that it is mid-day... she stood still, replaying back the previous happenings from yesterday... it all happened so fast, one thing she knows her pure intention was to reunite with her master and now the first commander goes on deciding that she's fit for the job of a 'nanny' how could he think so lowly of her... oh wait..she's an aide a subordinate, she's also the one who decided to come back by her mother's order, way way back in the past when the second commander was still alive... does her pride matter now... she did exchange Sakazuki with the Nurahriyon clan, and the Oikawa's had always been very loyal

Tsurara grabbed a new pair of white Furisode that was adorned with snowflakes and then she propped up and helped herself slip into the soft garments, and as soon as she finished fixing her obi she finished it off with her usual scarf which was also decorated with snowflakes. fixing her folds and crease one last time she headed out to the kitchen to make out for the breakfast she missed.

"Good morning yuki-onna" Wakana greeted.

"Hello, Wakana-sama! It's been a really long time. How are you doing?" Tsurara smiled

"I'm okay I guess... I'm getting old that's for sure, nonetheless now that Rikuo's married it won't be soon till I see my grandchildren running around the mansion... that alone makes me happy" Wakana timidly declared

to think of it Tsurara hasn't seen Wakana-sama ever since she' got back and looking at her made her value time...now she looks drastically different. her previous brown hair had become deprived of colour. all that is left is grey and strands of brown, her young face that was once flourishing was now covered with wrinkles and filled with age mark. such frailty of being a mortal the young yuki-onna couldn't imagine Kana standing along side her young master probably as a few more years Kana will very much look like Wakana Sama at this day of age and by the time Kana reach her maximum age she'll look like ol Granny Puckett resulting in many obnoxious kids to calling her being Obachan and people would misunderstand that Rikuo is her grandson. Tsurara chuckled at the thought, only to feel guilty a few seconds after she reflected on it.

"Anyway, Tsurara-chan I prepared a meal for you. as an apology for my absence from yesterday" Wakana smiled, handing the yuki-onna a tray of food. each plate contained default servings of rice, fish and a few side dish.

"Thank you Wakana-sama! you really didn't have to"

Tsurara laid out the tray on the kitchen's table and helped her self with the served platter "Wakana-sama where were you yesterday?" she asked, mouth still stuffed with food Wakana frowned lowering her gaze as she softly replies "I was at rest. Rikuo-kun won't let me get up since I had a really a bad time with my aching muscles." Tsurara felt concerned when Wakana noticed she gave her a sad smile trying to convince the Yuki-onna that she is well.

"anyway it's good that you are back Tsurara-chan... be sure to finish everything heh?" she smiled pointing at the girl's plate.

"Hai!, see you later Wakana-sama" Tsurara waved as the figure disappears from sight.

When Tsurara finished her meal she scrubbed the plates real fast. and proceeded to the main room to see the current condition of the mansion. before entering she took a quick glance at whos there and what not. as to her expectation, the 3rd commander was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, Oikawa-san. are you looking for Rikuo?" Ienaga spoke. glaring at the girl who was just examining her surroundings.

"Yes, where is waka right now?"

"he's at work at this time but he should be home around the evening is there something you need with him. maybe I could tell him for you?" Kana offered suggestively, Tsurara not entirely sure why she was offering this

"No, it's okay anyway... I'll see you around Ienaga-san!" Tsurara beamed.

Tsurara circled around the mansion looking for Kejoro. when she found the latter, Kejoro helped her get things settled out and placed the chores into roles. by the time when most of the task was completed she sat near the main entrance and she waits for the return of her young master.

So far so good after completing the errands in the Nura's household Tsurara had been feeling insouciant upon her return. Although somewhere in the air tells her that something is coming and that feeling is not very good. as to Tsurara, another problem might occur such as her 'still' lingering feelings might resurface if her master happens to communicate on the subject. she might as well just lose it and steal the girl's husband. but no, Tsurara is a very kind and considerate. she knows whats acceptable and what's morally wrong. she couldn't possibly do that.

"Sheesh! what have I gotten myself into." Tsurara whined as she rests her head on her knees

and with a long peaceful respite, A figure was finally seen to be approaching the yuki-onna. The very person Tsurara deeply loathed helped herself get situated to where she was sitting.

"Is Oikawa-san doing well? I see that you've finished with the errands... " Ienaga butted in.

"Iyaah! I-Ienaga-san!" Tsurara squealed.

"Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Of course Ienaga-san!" Tsurara chuckled nervously

"Was there something wrong Oikawa-san?" She asked

"No nothing at all!" Tsurara replied

After that, a long awkward silence plagued the front steps of the Nurarihyon's main entrance. both neither of them moved nor made a word they just sat there as if they were meaning to say something to each other... finally with fists tightly clenched around Ienaga's yukata she stared at the yuki-onna

Ienaga sternly said. ""Oikawa-san can I ask you a question?"

"huh? what is it Ienaga-san?" Tsurara asked curiously, "Was there something you would like to know?"

Yet again Ienaga just couldn't seem to gather her words properly... "uh.. I was just thinking that maybe...perhaps you still like Rikuo... I mean concerning to one of the reasons you decided to come back.."

Tsurara was taken aback, Her heated up quickly as she stammered to say, "W-W-WHAT?!"

"You dont have to deny it Oikawa-san... I could see it from the way you look at Rikuo-kun. If you are thinking that Im saying this that its ok to cling into him, Im sorry Oikawa-san but its not and I dont plan on giving up my own husband." Ienaga muttered

Somehow despite, Tsurara's kindness she felt angered that her arch rival who's already successfully married the love of her life still has the audacity to belittle and falsely accuse her of something she hasnt even done.

Tsurara scoffed, unleashing quite a bit of her yokai side and held her head low "don't worry Ienaga-san Ive held to my dignity this far and I hadnt got the slightest intention of stealing waka-sama. And yes youre right I still very much love him and due to that I will stay here and take care of the next heir."

"Just remeber Oikawa-san, if ever you decide to lay hands on rikuo-kun I wont let you go off easily"

"I get it" tsurara replied

Deep inside Tsurara was breaking apart it was very hard for her to say those words as what she has said was the truth. She loves him so much that shes willing to go through the extremities that her forebearers went through.

 **Was the yuki-onna being truthful though?, okay so I've been having trouble publishing and posting chapters in I have these same set of fanfiction available on my Profile Description, sorry for taking forever lol**


End file.
